tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Determination
Determination is an eighth series song. A second music video was later made using footage from the thirteenth series. Lyrics Series 8 version :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :Hard work gets it done :Then there's time to have some fun. :Teamwork - work you share. :That's the way to get you there. :When you have the will, :You can climb the highest hill. :Hard work - that's the way. :Here's the words you have to say... :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :(Instrumental break) :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :(Instrumental break) :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. Series 13 version/Alternate cut :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :Hard work gets it done :Then there's time to have some fun. :Teamwork - work you share. :That's the way to get you there. :When you have the will, :You can climb the highest hill. :Hard work - that's the way. :Here's the words you have to say... :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :(Instrumental break) :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. Characters Series 8 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Murdoch * Diesel * Rheneas * Rusty * Caroline * Elizabeth * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt Series 13 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Sodor Brass Band Locations Series 8 version * Maron * Tower Windmill * The Railway Works * The Coaling Plant * Cattle Creek * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory * Henry's Forest * Sodor Wishing Tree * Norramby Fishing Village * Brendam Docks Series 13 version * The Fenland Track * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maithwaite * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Chestnut Orchard * Whispering Woods Halt Footage Used Series 8 version * Rusty Saves the Day * Toby's Windmill * Percy's New Whistle * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * Thomas and the Firework Display * Edward the Great * Fish * Emily's Adventure * You Can Do it, Toby! * Chickens to School * James Goes Too Far * Percy and the Magic Carpet * Calling All Engines! Series 13 version * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * The Early Bird * Thomas and the Pigs * Thomas and the Runaway Kite Deleted Scenes * James Gets a New Coat - A deleted scene of James puffing through the countryside. * You Can Do it, Toby!: ** An extended shot of Gordon stalling on his hill, wearing his happy face mask. ** A deleted close-up shot of Toby going up Gordon's Hill. * Fish: ** An extended shot of Thomas waiting. ** An alternate shot of Thomas leaving the Fishing Village while pushing trucks of fish. ** A deleted close-up shot of Thomas and the trucks' wheels. ** A deleted close-up shot of Thomas pushing the fish trucks. * Percy and the Magic Carpet - A deleted scene of Percy passing the windmill. Trivia * A full lyric-less version of the original video was uploaded May 14, 2015 on the official YouTube channel. * An alternate cut of the shortened eighth series version was released on the Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures DVD on June 23rd, 2015 removing scenes from the sixth and seventh series episodes and adding scenes from the 2005 special, Calling All Engines! * In the short version of the song, the scene of Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough is mirrored. In Other Languages Home Video Releases *Curious Cargo *Animals Aboard! *Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary DVD * Train Loads of Stories * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Steam Team Collection UK *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Steam Team Collection HK * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 2 (Hong Kong DVD)}} CDs * The Railway Stories Volume 1 * The Railway Stories: Percy the Small Engine and other stories Music Video File:Determination - Music Video File:Determination (Short Version) File:Determination (Alternate Cut) File:Determination - CGI Music Video Category:Songs